White Flame
by JForward
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Earth in 2999 but find that someone is out for revenge on the sugarcane factories. TenWolfRubbishy Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title: White flame

Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Earth in 2999 but find that someone is out for revenge on the sugarcane factories. TenWolf

I don't own Doctor Who.

Prologue: Cindra and Golia

Golia worked hard in the field of sugarcane. It was his life. In the heat of the African plains, he slogged, knowing he wasn't doing enough. The Sugar Corporacy wouldn't be happy. He might be ended, like the others. He suppressed a shudder, pushing himself harder into his work, slashing down the sugarcane.

He heard the telltale thud of the Oppressor's boots as he stopped through the aisles of sugarcane towards the man. Inhaling the smell of dust and sugar that permanently suffused the air, he worked harder, pounding with all his might, sweat coating his bare black back.

"You. Golia!" the rapt order came from behind. He stopped, turning slowly. The huge form of the Oppressor loomed over him, the disgusting mingled smell of cheap aftershave, sweat and dry rot emanated from him. He wore white; even an oppressor couldn't wear black in this heat. his head was hidden, and he carried a whip in one arm. Golia felt the stinging lash of the nail-studded end as the Oppressor rapped angry orders at him. No food for two days for substantial work. No sleep, all-night work. Only one half-cup of water a day instead of two.

From further down the field, the activity stopped as everyone was passed their first cup of two of water. Cindra took hers, thanking the guard, who moved on with a grunt. She swallowed the warm water, glad for the respite on her dusty throat. In the distance the large wooden building, the Corporacy's, stood. She was surprised it was still there, not replaced with the angular metal structures that were all the rage nowadays. Wood was old, and Global Warming was still a huge threat.

She saw as Golia continued working without water, deep slashes in his back showing he had been whipped. She then turned, insides burning in anger at the unfairness. This small island, known as Smoaline, drifted away only a few years ago. No one knew why, but in an earthquake, it split away and was literally pulled away by the force of the waves. She could just see the African mainland in the distance.

She sighed, draining the last few drops and handing back the metal mug. She returned to work, hacking away at the huge sugarcane in front of her. She dreamed of the old ways as she worked, when she was young, before she was taken here by god knows who. She hated the corporacy in every way and thought to herself, _One day they will pay for this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: White flame

Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Earth in 2999 but find that someone is out for revenge on the sugarcane factories. TenWolf

I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 1: Global Warling?

The familiar whoosh of the TARDIS was heard near the spaceport on the bustling African mainland near the border. The Doctor stepped out, blinking in the heat, and undid his jacket, throwing it inside. Rose caught it, as he loosened his tie and undid his top button. She huge his jacket on the TARDIS's metal bar that spanned the control room.

Stepping neatly outside, she shut the door with a click. "Hot enough for you?" she asked the Doctor, immediately sweltering. He gave her a big grin, and she grinned back. "So" she said, as they started heading towards the nearest café, walking along a dusty street. Rose could smell the dust and also a sort of sweet, sugary smell. The Doctor could smell it too; he was sniffing the air. "I recognise this smell…. Sugarcane!" he snapped his fingers, and grinned at her. "We're in Africa. Little place called Tairus. And that-" he pointed out, and Rose saw, across from the road, the sea was not too far away. And then, she spotted a small island, upon which were sugarcane field with tiny, toy-like figures of workers. A huge, wooden building dominated half of the island; the processing plant, or offices, she guessed.

They entered a café, the cool immediate. The smell of coffee and cakes floated in the air, though personally Rose was dying for a cold drink. They sat at the only free table there. A waiter came over, and Rose and the Doctor smiled at him. The Doctor and Rose each picked up the menu. "I'll have an ice-cold orange juice and …" she scanned the menu. There were a lot of appetising cakes, and several things appealed to her. "I'll have the Iced lemon bun, thanks" she smiled again.

"Cup of tea, and a piece of banana cake, please." The Doctor ordered, smiling. When he had gone, he turned to Rose. "Don't suppose you have any money?" Rose shook her head, half grinning. The Doctor sucked air through his teeth. "have to do a runner then" "Doctor!" she admonished, still grinning, and he grinned back.

As they sat, Rose sipped her cold orange gratefully. It was sweet and orangey and… well, orange juice. It cooled her throat, and she ate the iced bun as she chatted to the Doctor. "Global warling's had a big impact- I mean warming- has had a big – what?" he snapped, as Rose giggled. "I'm sorry" she said. "it's just… warling… I suppose there's a global warlord as well?" he glared at her and she giggled again.

Soon they were finished, and, when the waiters seemed not to be looking, stood up and slid out as silently as possible. "HEY!" the shout of the waiter behind them made them run as fast as they could off around the corner and pelting towards the spaceport. So fast that as they crossed the road, laughing, they didn't hear the approaching hovercar.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: White flame

Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Earth in 2999 but find that someone is out for revenge on the sugarcane factories. TenWolf

I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter Two: Sugar Slaves.

The Doctor noted at the last second and jerked Rose down on the floor with him. The car lifted, narrowly avoiding them, and they gasped in relief. "You okay?" he pulled Rose upright, and she nodded numbly, clutching him. He led her across to the spaceport, sitting her down on a seat so they could watch for a while. Here, the smell of fuel lingered in the air, mixed in with the dusty-sweet smell of sugarcane and processed sugar.

Soon, they headed to the spaceport. Rose watched as a group of kids, some as young as 8 or 9 and the oldest only 14, being forced into a huge ship that seemed to have dragon-fly style wings and painted with bright purple. DRAGON WING SLAVE CARRIER was daubed on the side. She felt the Doctor stiffen with anger beside her and could feel the anger too. She knew he was wishing he had brought his jacket, which had the sonic, so he could sonic that ship to little pieces and save those children. But he couldn't, and she softly stroked his back, trying to keep him calm. It would not be good for him to transform with anger in public.

The slave ship set off, the dragon wings fluttering at an unbelievable pace but with hardly a noise, it turned and shot towards the island. The Doctor narrowed his eyes, watching it, before turning to the port again. He led Rose towards a rent-a-car stall with dozens of small hovercars. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper from a pocket and showed the man who rushed them to the most showy car there. The Doctor thanked him and he moved away.

"Who were you meant to be?" she asked him. "Some high-up car inspector, me and my PA" he grinned at her "are going out in this car to check it's up to standards. We may be gone the whole day" he winked at her, and she turned to the hovercar. Firebug was sprawled in red, artfully jagged writing on the side. The wings were two huge, dragonfly-type things each side. There was a long spiky tail thing and It was domed, with two seats inside. Long, artfull flames curled from the back of the dome.

The back 'legs' of the car were three bits of metal, stuck together, the top two on hinges and the last like a foot. At the front was a wheel with had a smooth curling gripped with a jagged spike on it, and a sharp-tipped propeller was visible on the front. It was sort of a pointy oval, ruby-ball shape and was painted in creams and firey reds and oranges. It was, quite simply, beautiful.

"You know how to pilot one of these?" she asked, slipping into the seat next to him. He nodded, pulling the dome shut, and looking at her eagerly. She sighed, doing her belt up, noting his eagerness to fly it. "boys with toys" she rolled her eyes as his grin widened. He hit a button, pushed a lever and grabbed the wheel, steering them carefully. The wings began to drone either side and they lifted slightly, the rear legs folding in.

He manoeuvred the FireBug onto the track and they began to speed down it, finally the front wheel folding up, leaving only the sharp spike visible. They soared, Rose amazed by the power of the wings. Land flew by underneath, then the water. Rose looked out across the water, the sun just beginning its descent. It was probably about 3 or 4 in the afternoon, Rose decided.

The island soon came into sight. The Doctor clenched his teeth angrily, seeing the people slaving away, some of them clearly bearing whip marks. They touched down gently on a landing strip next to the slave ship, stepping out and looking around. Then a white man in dark sunglasses came shooting out of the huge wooden building, stopping in front of The Doctor and Rose. "WHO ARE YOU!?" he boomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: White flame

Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Earth in 2999 but find that someone is out for revenge on the sugarcane factories. TenWolf

I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 3: Anger and petrol.

Rose and the Doctor stared at the man in front of them. He was fat and wore a white suit with dark glasses, his skin pale from days spent inside. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose" The Doctor said, smiling, and drew the psychic paper from the trousers, showing the man. his moustache bristled but he seemed, if not courteous, okay with their presence. "Okay then, follow me, if you are really inspectors" he said, whirling around and heading towards the office. Rose and the Doctor followed.

They were led through a maze of corridors to the man's office, and sat nervously as the man seated himself behind a desk. From the window they could see the slaves slaving away, and as they watched, one man was grabbed by a man in white and dragged away as the others stared. "What are you doing to that man?" The Doctor asked icily, looking towards the man. The name tag on his desk read Robert Sailors, Director.

"They are slaves. If they do not work, they are punished" replied Sailors, just as icily. Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's, as she saw him tense. _Keep calm! _She thought desperately. The Doctor stared hard at Sailors, who had removed his glasses. Rose almost gasped, biting it back just in time. The left eye of Sailor's ugly face was milky white, blind. The right one was a pale brown. "Why do you use" the Doctor spat the word out "slaves?" Sailors ran a hand through his short, curly grey hair. "They are cheap to purchase, and they work hard. They need little to live, and it saves me on money. This is a business"

The Doctor stared hard at the man. "Well, then" he said, gaining some of his cheeriness back. "Let's do some inspecting, shall we?" Sailors smiled a smile Rose didn't like. "Oh yes, we shall"

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Golia yelled angrily at the guards but it was no good. He was locked away and beaten, tongue feeling thick and furry from thirst. Back stinging, he lay on the hard floor. He would get revenge. Oh, yes, he would! The guards were not here- he wondered vaguely where they were- but that did not matter. He found what he needed, a thin piece of old wood, just strong enough. He tumbled the lock, and soon found the basement. The wood was old, and rotten, down here. Where was it? Yes, here it was. The fuel for the machines. Laughing happily, he began to pour it all over the place, except for where he stood, in a small patch near the window. Then, he leapt over the petrol and out. He lurked in the shadows. They would find him gone, come down here, and he would burn them all!

//////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Can you smell that?" Rose asked the Doctor as they were led downstairs, unknowingly towards the cells. Sailors strode at their side, and the Doctor nodded. "Petrol, yeah. Weird. They must be using really old machinery-" he broke off as a shout rent the corridors.

"PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" a load of guards came into the corridor, and the Doctor started. "Prisoner? But… Sailors. I smelt petrol. Maybe the prisoner has used it?" He suggested. The guards looked at him, and Sailors seemed to mull it over. "The basement. Only place he could have got it." The Doctor was away ahead of him. Outside, the sun had just set.

Rose and Sailors followed but Rose stumbled, and Sailors stopped to help her. The Doctor, unawares, burst into the basement and promptly slid across the floor, hitting the wall. He stumbled away, blinking. Rose and Sailors stopped at the door and Golia appeared. "Burn" he whispered, dropping the lit match. "NO!" Yelled Rose, uselessly, as the petrol burst into fiery life.

She stood, shellshocked, as Golia made to dash away but was grabbed by the guards. The Doctor stood, surrounded by flames, trapped, eyes wide and fearful. "ROSE!" He cried out, and, through the window, moonlight began to pour. but the guard had her around the chest, dragging her away, and she couldn't help him.

A/N: Dun dun dun!


	5. Finale

Title: White flame

Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Earth in 2999 but find that someone is out for revenge on the sugarcane factories. TenWolf

I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 4: Metamorphosis and trapped!

"DOCTOR!" yelled Rose as she was grabbed around the waist by the guard. "Leave him!" he grunted, and dragged Rose away screaming as she stared at the Doctor, encircled by flames, the moonlight flooding down through the skylight and the hopeless look in his eyes as he was gripped by transformation.

He watched her dragged away, clenching his teeth in pain. No point taking off his top, tie and jacket. The only thing of his own he was wearing now was his tie, and that might have stayed on. He wished. his shirt was weak and as he collapsed to the floor, gasping in pain, it easily tore away as the fur grew and his body with it. Snarling in pain and anger as his face transfigured, the Doctor knew he was in awful danger. Flames all around, the door blocked, and him with fur and no hands. Rose had his psychic paper.

Soon, the change was over, and he stood in the room, watching the flickering flames come nearer. The only way out was the skylight. He looked up at it, at the thick glass. He swore silently to rassilion, braced himself, and leapt.

Rose watched as the building burnt a beautiful blue flame, as the sugar melted. Then she heard a small thump and a yelp. The skylight! She saw the Doctor's wolf form leap again and again, tears falling from her face. But as she watched, the smell of smoke thick in the air, he burst free, bleeding and badly scorched, some of his fur on fire! He ran to them and she gripped him tight, the others terrified. His muzzle and belly were bleeding badly from where he had been scratched by the glass, and he limped badly. One wrist was broken.

Then, coughing from smoke inhalation, he collapsed at her side.

///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When the Doctor awoke, he could smell something different. No sugary sweetness. He was laying under warm, thick, powder-blue duvet. He saw Rose, and realised he was in his own room. "Hi Rose" he said muzzily. "Doctor! Are you okay?" "What happened?" you fainted from smoke inhalation" he winced in pain, sitting up. She touched his arm softly.

He smiled at her. "And your fur got scorched" He made a mock-shock gesture. "Oh no, my lovely fur! That will be hours of grooming" He said in a high-pitched girly voice. She giggled, and he smiled. Everything was back to normal. As normal as it would ever be, in this life!


End file.
